El reencuentro del placer
by Fanny Loveless
Summary: Katniss y Gale habian tenido sexo una vez pero ¿porque no repetir?. Gale la seduce en la fiesta de Finick mientras bailan. One-Shot.


**El reencuentro del placer **

**Pov Katniss**

La fiesta de Finick sí que estaba buena y aún era temprano, la música a todo volumen y cerveza por todos lados; lo busque con la mirada para darle su regalo de cumpleaños**.-¿Buscas a alguien en especial?-** escuche detrás de mí Gale, jodido Gale sí que sabía mis puntos débiles.-

**-¿Has visto a mi hermano?**- Se acercó mucho a mí y cerca de mis labios y bajando la cabeza un poco dijo:

**-¿A quién?-** Idiota, solo me está provocando, pensé**.- A mi hermano, Finick.**

**-Sí, lo vi hace rato, subió a su carro, supongo que fue por cigarrillos.**

**-Gracias por la información Gale.-** diciéndole eso me di la vuelta pero Gale me tomo de la mano y sonriendo de manera picara dijo:

**-Espera, baila conmigo un rato, llevo esperándote casi dos horas.-** Demonios, por favor dios dame fuerza y resistir a sus encantos o caeré de nuevo entre sus brazos**.- Por favor, Katniss**

-**Pero solo un rato ¿ok**?- sonreí y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de Avicii

Contoneaba mis caderas y él las dirigía con su manos, la fiesta seguía su curso eran casi las 2:30 de la mañana, llevábamos casi 3 horas bailando en las cuales el me provocaba y me susurraba al oído que quería volver a repetir lo de la otra noche, yo solo sonreía pero es que la verdad me excitaba ¿y quién no estaría así? Si Gale era todo un hombre guapo y con músculos. Gire y no estaba preparada para lo siguiente: había quedado de espaldas a él y entonces con sus manos subió un poco mi vestido dejando a la vista mis muslos, me excitaba la idea de ser observada, había llevado un vestido corto y ajustado para lucir mi figura pero no esperaba enseñar de más mis piernas habían quedado descubiertas, coloco todo mi cabello, que caía en cascadas, en uno de mis hombros y me mordió el oído y beso mi cuello mientras sonaba "Who wants to be alone"–**mujer, me excitas demasiado. –**Solo eso falto para que yo le dijera que quería ir a su casa y se mordiera los labios. En el arco de la puerta de la casa de Finnick, me quede parada de espaldas contra su cuerpo y tarareaba "Closer-Tegan and Sara" y movía mis caderas a modo de que mi trasero chocara contra su miembro… solo de hacer esto sentía que me corría, su erección era enorme y quería tenerla entre mis labios; subimos a su coche directo a su casa los 23 minutos que haríamos desde la fiesta hasta ahí se me harían eternos.

Estaba completamente excitada, apretaba mis muslos para aguantar las ganas de tener su miembro dentro de mi… la espera del semáforo de rojo a verde se me hacía eterna, voltee a verlo y note que el miraba mis piernas sus pupilas estaban dilatadas revelaban lo excitado que también estaba, no aguante más quite los cinturones de seguridad y desabroche el botón de sus jeans y baje su bragueta y moví un poco su bóxer. La ropa sí que estorbaba; tome su miembro desde la base y lo introduje a mi boca lentamente, el sabor que tenía entre mis labios era dulce, esquicito y es que era un sabor entre salado y agridulce. –**Dios, Katniss si sigues tendremos un accidente. **Le acomode su ropa y siguió en el volante, llegamos a su casa escuche cuando cerró la puerta, me cargo y me puso contra la pared… había olvidado sus besos eran tan ricos y excitantes… subimos a su recamara y ahí me quito las bragas y acaricio mi clítoris con sus dedos e introdujo dos dedos en mi–**Cariño estas tan mojada**.- Vaya forma de mover sus dedos, tocaba mi centro de una forma tan bien que no quería que parara, reemplazo sus dedos por su boca amaba sus orales con una de sus manos toco mis senos.- **me quitare el vestido si te quitas tu ropa**.- le dije con la respiración agitada, no lo pensó dos veces e hizo un lado su ropa y también me quite la mía, quedamos completamente desnudos.

Probo, mordió y succionó mis pezones de una forma brutal, yo solo podía gemir y decir su nombre de manera entrecortada, además de tomarlo por sus cabellos para que siguiera y no parara… era mi turno así que tome su miembro y lo pase entre mis senos apuntando su glande hacia mi boca, decir que le chupe y metí a mi boca fue poco, con una de mis manos metía su erección a mi boca y disfrutaba del líquido pre-seminal moví mi mano desde la base de su pene hasta el glande, podía escuchar sus gemidos mientras él me tomaba del cuello y cabeza para introducirlo más rápido y fuerte… con la otra de mis manos empecé a tocar mis senos y a hacer círculos en mi clítoris imaginando que era él quien lo hacía.- **No puedo más, creo que me voy a venir**.- apresure el movimiento de mi mano hasta que por fin alcanzo eyacular demasiado hubo suficiente semen para mi boca y para mis labios que tuvo que seguir en mis senos, bañarlos de líquido y a mí me encantaba la idea de ser yo quien provocara todo ese semen.

Después de limpiarme, él me pidió que me recostara en la cama y así lo hice, acarició su pene contra mi vagina… podía sentir su glande.-**Dios esto es una tortura, penétrame ¡ya! Ya quiero que me des muy fuerte y duro, Gale.- **sentí como metía la punta de su glande a mi vagina… gemimos al mismo tiempo tenía mi boca abierta del placer, él la cerro con un beso y de pronto todo su miembro estaba dentro de mí y empezó a embestir lentamente y luego acelerando el ritmo, sus embestidas eran fuertes que me hacían gritar y aruñar su espalda y gemir en su oído.-**Otra posición por favor, cucharita**.- susurre me acomode de ladito y el detrás de mí en la misma posición, tomo una de mis piernas la elevo y me penetro sin piedad esta vez había entrado de manera ruda de la forma que más me gustaba… entraba y salía de mi vagina fuertemente, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, nuestras respiraciones (que no eran nada lentas) y por supuesto el choque de nuestras caderas, la unión de nuestros sexos… vi su rostro y se mordía el labio era jodidamente excitante; tome uno de mis senos y comencé a tocarlo… después de unos minutos nos corrimos juntos, extrañaba eso el sentir la conexión de nuestros sexos. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha quería más un poco más de su erección, de su semen, un poco más de placer.

.- **¡Más! Mmm ¡quiero más!** – me sentía tan zorra pidiendo más; tomo mis nalgas, las abrió e introdujo su pene por mi vagina hasta sentir su abdomen contra mis suaves glúteos me tomaba de la cadera y embestía más rápido, me metió una nalgada que gemí de placer, quería estar así por un buen rato… comencé a sentir que llegaba al orgasmo, era tan magnífico y delicioso que llegue a correrme rápido. Disfrutar de su pene era una delicia… él se corrió sobre mí una vez más con la diferencia que esta vez en mi pelvis… me metí a la ducha junto con el "accidentalmente" se me cayó el jabón y hambrientos de placer terminamos teniendo sexo de nuevo.

Este tipo de sexo me encantaba solo era placer nada de sentimientos involucrados, solo era satisfacción… encuentros pasionales y es que no hay mejor orgasmo que el que no se busca.


End file.
